Through the Tears
by Malie-Zann
Summary: naruto finally got sasuke back is this good or bad? narusasu
1. Prolougue

It was a beautiful sunrise the birds were out chirping and singing, the village had an orange tent to it from the rising sun and was slowly filling every window with a ray of light. This was a normal sunrise in Konoha but not all was well and happy for all. The sun shown its brightness in the Uzumaki residence but there was no need for it; the room was dark maybe not by the actual darkness but with dark fillings and sadness. The blond 15 year old sat at the end of his bed his eyes dark and empty the normal happy light that filled them was gone as if it was never there, bags where under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days when only it had been one night without sleep that brought him to this sleepless look and one day to bring him into a deep depression. The blond slowly got up not bothering to eat he dressed himself in his normal black and orange jacket and bright orange pants that normally showed off his happy go lucky self but now they looked so wrong on him. He walked out of the house dragging himself. _'How could this have happened' _he thought as he walked toward the center of the village where a large crowed was gathered, Naruto worked his way to the front of the crowed in hopes to see the one person he spent his whole life on one last time.

"Hello Konoha!" Danzo more than happily greeted the crowed Naruto frowned at this while everyone else greeted back.

"Are you ready to see a traitor die?!"

Naruto felt every fiber of his being boil, the anger rising in him was beyond any that he had ever felt but it was only naruto that was feeling this way everyone else in the crowed cheered.

"Shall he die slowly of fast?"

"SLOWLY!! SLOWLY!! THE TRAITOR SHOULD BE TORTURED!!" the crowed echoed and naruto couldn't take it anymore

'_This isn't happening this isn't!! No I can't let this happen I have to protect what's mine!!_


	2. home?

The dark hared boy ran as fast as he could from the darkness he saw the door to escape it seamed like miles to him when only it was a few steps

"Where are you going sasuke-kuuun?" orochimaruhissed out making sasuke run faster. Sasuke reached the door and ran out the rain greeted him but this was better orochimaru would have a hard time tracking him in this weather. Hope filled sasuke as he reached the gates of Konoha

"Naruto I'm home!" sasuke happily said as he ran into the village going toward the one place he had wanted to be for three years.

Naruto was awaken by a loud knock at the door he slowly got up to answer it

"Danzo you really need to let people sleep!" Naruto said grumpy as he opened it. There he stood shocked

"sa..sasuke…" Naruto stammered as he stared at the soaking wet Uchiha. Sasukelooked down avoiding narutos eyes

"yes n-naruto it's me…" a fast punch caught sasuke on the cheek as he fell back on his butt still looking down

"I deserved that…"

"YOU DESERVE ME TO BEAT YOU TO DEATH!" naruto screamed at sasuke furry burning. Sasuke kept looking away waiting for naruto to do as he said he would but nothing came he was soon embraced by narutowho was crying

"I got you back I got you back" naruto repeated to himself

"I'm so sorry naruto… I didn't mean to leave you I really didn't the curse mark"

"I believe you sasuke... and I believe you"

Sasuke looked up surprised did naruto really forgive him so easy? after all those years of pain and hurt the uchiha knew he had brought to the boy he forgave him?

tears built up in the Uchihas eyes but he quickly blinked them away he couldn't let naruto see how week he had got... how week orochimaru had made him...

"w-why are you dressed like this?" naruto ask as he looked at sasukes clothes

"i-i... its my relaxing clothes..." sasuke felt ashamed he would hate to know what naruto would think of him if he knew the horrible things orochimaru did to him.

naruto sat back to get a better look at friend the sight sickening him sasuke was dressed in nothing but a Navy blue kimono that was so short it barley even covered his privets his body covered in bruises as if he had been brutally beat.

"your relaxing clothes huh sasuke...?" naruto ask disgust in his voice, sasuke cringe at the sound in narutos voice

"y-yes..."

'LIRE! you sick twisted piece of shit!!" sasuke jumped at the sudden anger in narutos voice

"i bet you love wearing that for your master orochimaru don't you!"

"N-No!" sasukewas sent flying back from a kick to his chest he landed on his side and started coughing

"you don't even deserve to be alive your nothing but trash a traitorous lowlife that should be killed i don't even know why i even spent three years to try and find you i should have known you would do something as sick and twisted as this"

"y-you don't understand..."

"what is there not to understand sasuke tell me what your pathetic excuse is!"

"i was forced to were this naruto... i never wanted to do anything with orochimaru..." sasuke felt himself breaking the tears fell from his eyes this time un stopable

"i could escape from there i would try numerous times i promise i did but i couldn't get away" sasuke was now crying hard the tears was falling faster than they had been

"i waited for you to do as you said and save me... i just kept thinking of you and how your my light in the dark... i just kept thinking of how much you mean to me how much i love you"

sasuke waited for naruto to say something but nothing

"please say something naruto im sorry ok? just pretendi didn't say anything ok?" sasuke kept waiting

"ok i will just leave ok?" sasuke got up slowly and walked toward the door he looked back at naruto who was staring at the floor

"i love you.." sasukes voice cracked as he said those words

he turned to the door and placed his hand on the handle and slowly opened it his heart breaking knowing that as soon as he left this house naruto would never talk or even bother to see him again all because he was to week and the snake had taken advantage of him.

"goodbye naruto..." sasuke opened the door all the way to be greeted by danzo

"hello uchiha"

"um hello?"

"by order of me the hokage i sentence you to sudden death tomorrowat sunrise for joining orochimaru and leaving this village" two anbu from root to hold of sasuke

"thank you so much for capturing this traitor for us naruto"

"..." naruto was in to much shock to realize what was going on, he had just yelled at sasuke over something that was never his fault and on top of that he had just confessed his love to him'

"we will be leaving now naruto-kun"

as fast as they where there they where gone

"no... no.. NO! SASUKE IM SORRY!" naruto cried into his hands how could he let the one thing he loved so much and wanted so badly slip through his fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

authorsnote: hello everyone! sorry it takes me so long to get chapters up the only access to a computer is at my moms house T_T i will try to work on it at school when i get the time... sorry again and thanks for reading! ^_^

I do not own naruto and never will... darn...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was harshly thrown into the cell and the door slammed behind him he didn't bother getting up he just lay there hoping his death would come soon.

"I'm so sorry naruto... so very very sorry" sasuke talked to himself as he cryd how could he have let orochimaru stand in the way of narutos happyness? or maybe naruto did want this maybe it was best if he died naruto had sakura right? maybe he would go with hinata or that guy that took his place on the team yes that would be best... he couldn't hurt the one person he loved so much if he wasn't there... this was for the best tomorow he would be killed infront of the whole village and... maybe this would be his chance to see narutos bright smile one last time. as sasuke kept thinking of how wonderful it would be to see naruto smile he drifted off to sleep.

next day

Danzo walked to sasukes cell, he slowly opened the door to see the uchiha asleep in the same spot on the floor as he had left him and... was that a smile on the uchihas lips?! there would be none of that! danzo gave a fast kick to the uchihas side makeing a sickning crak as his foot conected sasukes eyes flew open as he screamed in pain

"oh your awake sasuke how nice"

"ah..."

"hurting? oh dont worry that wont last long in a few hours your blood wil be spilling all over the streets of konoha its been such a long time sence this village has seen a traitor get killed"

two ambu grabed sasukes arm as they pulld him up makeing the uchiha scream as they did so. He could feel his ribs rubbing against each other

"haha your so useless uchiha look at you reduced to nothing more than orochimarus play thing hahaha'

"s-shut up..." sasuke choked out

"and the best part about today is that your not really gonna die"

sasuke looked at danzo in question how was he not going to die?

"we will torcher you infront of the village then before we kill you we will switch you out with a shadow clone and "kill" you"

"w-what are y-you going to do with me dont you want the last uchiha dead?"

"orochimaru misses his play thing do you really think that orochimaru didn't know where you went? he knew how much you love naruto and would come here but... you didn't plan on naruto hateing you did you? hahaha how does it feel to know that the ONLY person you love hates you?"

sasuke just looked down it hurt to know naruto hated him and now that he knew they wern't going to end his life... he would have to spend the rest of it at orochimarus with no chance to escape because naruto would not come for him this time...

danzo walked away and the ambu followed takeing sasuke with him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

naruto ran as fast as he could to the village center 'please dont let me be to late!' naruto thought.

"STOP!!!" naruto screamed loudly as he jumped up onto the platform as he streached his arms for sasuke a happy smile across sasukes face

"naruto! you care!" the smile was quickly gone as the sword danzo had ran through narutos back and into sasukes chest


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hi people sorry its taking me so long to get this stuff up... its been spring break and today is the first day back so this should be done faster now that i back in school ^_^

this might be the last chapter.... it depends on how evil i want to be ^_^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sasuke gasp at the pain as the sword drove deep into his chest naruto fell on top of sasuke both boys fell to the floor as the sword went deeper

"AHHH!" naruto screamed out as they hit the ground

"hahaha look at you two so pathetic and useless especially you naruto" danzo said bitterly as he walked closer to them

"d-dont touch... s-sasuke..."

"aw how sweet the demon loves the traitor"

"I-im warning you danzo i will kill you!"

naruto felt himself healing as he pulled himself up off of sasuke taking the sword out of both of them the fox started healing him slowly as red leaked into blue eyes

"get away from sasuke" naruto growled fangs showing

"or what you will kill me? i don't think you could if you wanted to"

"over sasuke i will"

"oh really i doubt that you would end up hurting sasuke as well as me is it worth it?"

"what do you mean i would hurt sasuke"

"i have linked mine and sasukes body's together just in case you interfered like this"

"but then why aren't you in pain?"

"that's not sasuke the real sasuke is being taken back to orochimaru right now"

naruto couldn't believe this he was so close to getting sasuke back why did this have to happen! Naruto ran as fast as he could past danzo he wasn't letting orochimaru get sasuke again

"my my you never give up"

danzo followed naruto he wasn't letting the blond win plus his lie to naruto would soon be proven untrue or at least until naruto figured out that it was a lie

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

orochimaru pined sasuke down on the bed a smirk across his lips

"so sasuke-kun did you have fun with naruto? haha i cant believe you thought you could get away i own you remember?"

orochimaru slowly slid his tongue across the curse mark sending shivers down sasuke

"no please"

"why not? would you rather have naruto do this?" orochimaru slowly slid a hand up sasukes leg making sasukes eyes fill with tears

"OROCHIMARU!"

"hello naruto long time no see"

"get off him..." narutos voice was low and dripping with venom

"naruto if you would please leave its my time to play with MY sasuke"

naruto jumped orochimaru knocking him off of sasuke and onto the floor

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY HES YOURS AGAIN HES MINE!!!"

"yours? my dear boy he is mine three years with him and the things i did-"

"SHUT UP!!!" naruto punched orochimaru so hard that he mad a hole in the wall when he hit

"i will make you pay for every day you made sasuke suffer!!!"

"that's going to be hard naruto you have no idea what i have done to him haha"

orochimaru was slammed even harder into the wall as naruto grabbed his throat and slammed his head continuously into the wall

"YOU WILL PAY!" naruto bit down on orochimarus throat and ripped it out

"AHHHHHHH"

sasuke was backed up against the wall to afraid to move this naruto scared himwhat if he decided to do that to him next? He watched as naruto completely demolished orochimarus body.

"sasuke..." naruto breathed out when he had finally felt that orochimaru had payed for what he did, sasuke just stayed silent

"talk to me..."

"y-yes?"

"are you ok?" naruto slowly turned around the tails slowly disappearing and eyes turning back blue

"y...y-yes i-i..m ok...." sasuke didn't know what to do the last time he had seen naruto he had yelled at him and could care less if he died

"good..." naruto slowly walked over to sasuke at sat beside him

'' you should be going back naruto..."

"what?"

"back to the village i will just go somewhere else"

"what are you talking about?! Im not gonna leave you here!"

"But... you... you never said anything you just looked down and let danzo take me away"

"I didn't know what to do!! It just shocked me when you told me you loved me..."

"oh..."

"I love you to"

sasuke looked up in surprise a big smile plastered across his face

"I love to see you smile like that sasuke"

sasuke leaned close to naruto and naruto leaned in as well

"well well well you killed orochimaru you two are more trouble than i can manage!"

"GRANDMA!!!" naruto jumped up and hugged tsunade close

"they said you where dead..." naruto felt himself tear up

"danzo cant keep me caged up naruto he is dead as well so its ok"

"g-good" naruto cry into tsunades shirt

"good to see your ok sasuke i don't know what naruto would have done if you where to die"

sasuke gently smiled to himself and stood up he could finally be free and be home

"well its been fun boys but lets go home"

"ok!" both boys sad at the same time all of them heading home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: well... i finished it crappy.... oh well i don't know if i should put just one more chapter i wanna write a narusasu moment so i guess i will ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

sasuke sat on narutos coach watching a movie with him this was the best thing that had ever happened to him (besides orochimarus death of course)

"hey sasukeeee"

"yes naruto?"

"well its been two weeks senses we have been dating so...... how about a kiss?"

"maybe when your older"

"I'm 15 years old now! I'm old!"

"nope you have to be 25"

"but your only 16"

"well I'm older so i call the shots"

"age has nothing to do with it teme!"

"oh really dobe"

"yeah! I'm seme so i call the shots"

"wait wait wait who said you could be seme!"

"i did sasUKE"

T_T

=^_^=

"ok your right your the all mighty seme naruto-kun... but can you prove it?"

naruto smiled big he had been waiting for this chance for a long time

"i will make you scream my name"

"prove it"

naruto pined sasuke down and smiled at him

"are you shure you want this sasuke?"

"yes i want this i want this alot"

naruto continued what he was doing as he bent down and begain to leave small kisses on sasukes neck

"mmn" sasuke bent his head back letting naruto get more acess. Naruto then slowly began to undress sasuke watching as the clothes sliped off of his perfict body

"oh sasuke... you just look so... fuckable"

"im all yours"

naruto shivered hearing the lust in sasukes voice it sent a wave of excitement through him

"you going to sit there and look at me all day?"

"if only you could see what im thinking of doing to you" naruto licked his lips and took off his own clothes reviling himself to sasuke

"your.... big"

"and i'm going to put all of me in you"

"oh please do''

with that said naruto put sasukes legs up on his shoulders giving him full acsess to sasukes entrance. He slowly pressed himself against sasuke earning a shiver from the uchiha with a smirk he slowly slid himself in filling sasuke mussiles tighten around his throbing cock

"mmn sasuke.... your so tight" naruto moand out watching as sasuke took him all in it was the best sight he had ever seen. slowly he moved in and out watching the pleasured faces sasuke made and listnig to the pleasured sounds sasuke made he then picked up his pace moaning himself and feeling sasuke tighten around him made it so much better sasuke was also feeling the best and only pleasure he had ever felt (you really think orochimaru would be easy?) he felt himself tighten aroung naruto and the moans that followed after thats when sasuke screamed out in pleasure naruto had hit that spechail spot

"AHHH NARUTO RIGHT THEIR!!!"

naruto smirked he had found it he made sure to hit that spot everytime he thrust in

"naruto i-i'm"

"me 2!"

both boys came screaming each others names naruto fell on top of sasuke still in him. both boys breathing hard but that didn't matter all that mattered was that they were in each others arms and more importantly they had just had the best sex either of them had (well the only sex they had ever had)

"i love you so much naruto"

"i love you so much to sasuke"

naruto turned on his side and pulled sasuke as close as he could makeing there forheads touch both boys fell into a deep sleep so glad to have each other

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

me: well thats it i FINALY finished

sasuke: yeah finally i thought you would never get to this part

naruto: oh yeah! thats righ uh hu i the ultamet SEME

sasuke: indeed you are

naruto: so wanna go for another round?

sasuke:you bet!

me: ..... *gets out video camra*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

thanks everyone for reading and reviewing ^_^


End file.
